icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Johan Larsson
| birth_place = Lau, SWE | draft = 56th overall | draft_year = 2010 | draft_team = Minnesota Wild | career_start = 2010 }} Johan Oskar Torgny Larsson (born July 25, 1992) is a Swedish professional ice hockey forward, currently with the Buffalo Sabres of the National Hockey League (NHL). Playing career Larsson was drafted in the second round as 56th overall by the Minnesota Wild of the National Hockey League (NHL) in the 2010 NHL Entry Draft. The same year, Larsson was also drafted in the fifth round of the 2010 KHL Junior Draft, as 111th overall, by the Metallurg Novokuznetsk. Larsson made his Elitserien (SHL) debut on September 16, 2010, against Modo Hockey. A week later, on September 23, against Djurgårdens IF, he recorded his first Elitserien point, being the second assist in a goal, tying the game 2–2. His first Elitserien goal was scored on January 15, 2011, against goaltender Joacim Eriksson of Skellefteå AIK. On October 1, 2010, Larsson signed a two-year contract with Brynäs IF's elite team, which expired after the 2011–12 Elitserien season. Larsson's seven goals and 15 assists in the first 29 games of the 2011–12 season led to a nomination for that season's Elitserien Rookie of the Year award. He would then win the award. With 9 points in 16 playoff games, his team went on to win the Swedish Championship that year. On May 18, 2011, Larsson signed a three-year contract with the Minnesota Wild of the National Hockey League (NHL), but was loaned to Brynäs for the 2011–12 season. With the intention to pursue his NHL career, Larsson relocated to North America, and was directly assigned to the Wild's AHL affiliate, the Houston Aeros, to begin the 2012–13 season due to the lockout. Larsson was recalled to the Wild during the shortened season as an injury replacement and made his NHL debut against the Detroit Red Wings on February 17, 2013. On April 3, 2013, at the trade deadline, Larsson was acquired by the Buffalo Sabres along with goaltender Matt Hackett, a 1st round pick in 2013 (Nikita Zadorov), and a 2nd round pick in 2014 (Brycen Martin) from the Minnesota Wild in exchange for Jason Pominville and a 4th round pick in 2014. International play }} Larsson has on several occasions participated in Sweden's national teams, including the junior teams as well as the senior team. In the 2010 World U18 Championships, Larsson and his Sweden were placed second after the United States, losing the final against them. On March 30, 2011, Larsson made his senior national team debut in an exhibition game against Latvia which ended 4–1 in Sweden's favour. In the 2012 World J20 Championships, he was the captain when Sweden won their first J20 gold medal since 1981, their second overall. Career statistics Regular season and playoffs International Awards and honours References External links * * * Category:Born in 1992 Category:Brynäs IF players Category:Buffalo Sabres players Category:Houston Aeros players Category:Minnesota Wild draft picks Category:Minnesota Wild players Category:Rochester Americans players Category:Swedish ice hockey players